The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by hottie23
Summary: Nathan and Haley are seperatly having a hard time. What happens when these two people who hate each other hook-up. //better summary inside//
1. Let's Get Your Mind Off Things

Summary/Prologue

Getting an F on a History exam isn't that bad. But for 17 year old Haley James it puts her in self destruct mode. Now Brooke and Rachel are normal party girls but when Haley joins them at a Tric, three beers in and Miss James can't walk a straight line. Nathan Scott used to have a casual sex realationship with Bevin, that is till she said it was over. Now Nathan is currently deprived of sex and his dad has been riding him extra hard about basketball. What happens when Haley decides to hook-up with Tree Hills number one jock, Nathan. Wait, did I mention Haley and Nathan hate each other with a burning passion! Yeah, can't wait to see what the morning after is gonna be like.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the sofa between Brooke and Rachel looking at her failed exam.

"So what, you failed an exam for like the first time ever. You'll be fine." Rachel said wrapping an arm aound her friends shoulder.

"She is right. I mean after all you are tutor girl." Brooke says with a smile.

"You guys, I've worked my whole life to get perfect grades. I have never gotten anything below an A-. I know i shouldn't be upset but it's just school is the one thing I'm good at." Haley said putting her head in her hands.

Brooke jumps up to stand infront of Haleyand says, "Okay how about we all go out tonight. Get your mind off this. You know you want to, so what do you say?"

Rachel jumps up beside Brooke, "I know I'm in." she turns too Haley, "Haleyyyyy." They both look at Haley pleadingly.

Haley throws her head back then looks back up at them, "Fine." Haley huffs out.

Brooke squeals, "This is gonna be so awsome."

Rachel turns to Brooke, "Oh my god! We have to find her something to wear."

Brooke turns to Haley and smirks, "I have the perfect idea. So Haley hurry up and go take a shower we'll be in there in twenty minutes."

"Fine." Haley says turning away and rolling her eyes.

As soon as she is gone Brooke turns to Rachel, "Okay I'm gonna call Peyton and the guys and tell them to meet us at Tric, you find her something really hot to wear, and I'll do her hair and make-up."

* * *

The guys are playing ball at the River Court and Nathan just missed a three pointer.

Lucas laughed, "Dude you seriously need to get laid. It's affecting your game and that affects the team."

Nathan throws the ball and practically has a breakdown, "This is not fucking fair. I loss a fuck buddy now my stress will not go away and my game sucks, which makes Dan push me harder, then I get more stressed and then my game gets worse and do I really need to go on."

Mouth cracks up laughing, "Dude calm down," then his phone rings, "Hello"

"Hey Motor Mouth, it's Brooke." says Brooke.

"Hey what's up."

"Well I was wondering if maybe you and the guys would be able to come to Tric. Us girls need a good time and what better way to do that then call our boy toys."

"I think we can make it."

"Great. Meet us at the corner booth at nine."

"Okay see ya then." Mouth says then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Lucas asks passing the ball to Mouth.

Mouth catches it then answers, "Brooke. The girls need cheering up and want us to meet them at Tric at nine."

Mouth passes to Jake who says, "I'm in," he passes the ball to Nathan, "What about you man, down for some chicks and booze."

Nathan spins the ball on his finger, "Na man. The girls need comfort not me buggin them." he passes to Lucas.

"Come on man. It will get your mind off things." he says passing the ball back to him.

"Fine. But if Haley gets all in my face I'm out." then he shoots and misses yet another three pointer.

* * *

Haley stood in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. She was wearing a sluty yellow dress that didn't leave much for the imagination.

"Rachel I can not wear this." Haley pleaded.

"Yes you can you look hot as hell." Rachel says.

Brooke finally made it to the bedroom, "Damn tutor girl you look bitchin! Not it's time for hair and make-up."

By the time Brooke was done Haley's hair was pin straight and she made her make-up look natural but you could still tell she had it on. The three walked to Tric arms linked.

"You ready to do this ladies." Brooke said looking between Rachel and Haley.

"Hell Yeah!" Rachel cheered.

"Haley?" Brooke asked and they both looked at Haley questioningly.

"Lets do this." Haley said with a huge grin and the three of them walked through the club doors and too their usual booth in the corner.

* * *

A little bit of background information.

-The group is Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Jake, Brooke, Haley, Rachel, Peyton.  
-They are all 17 and it is currently the begining of Christmas break of their senior year.  
-Mouth is on the basketball team.  
-Brooke, Rachel, and Haley live in the same appartment.  
-Nathan has his own appartment and is emancipated.  
-Lucas is the favorited son but Dan still pushed Nathan to be better in basketball.  
-Lucas and Nathan's parents are Karen and Dan.


	2. Just Letting It All Go

Rachel, Brooke, and Haley were sitting in the booth waiting for the rest of the group.

"Remind me why we are sitting here when we could be dancing and drinking." Rachel whines.

Peyton walks up, "Duh, cause I'm not here," she sits beside Brooke, "So what's the answer."

The girls were quite for awhile till Rachel noticed who walked in the door, "Don't look now ladies but the boys just walked in."

The girls smirked and Brooke said, "Let the games begin."

* * *

The guys walked in with smirks on their faces, "There's the girls and they are lookin hot as hell." says Mouth.

Nathan saw a girl he didn't recognize, "Whose that hot girl in that yellow dress." he said noding towards the girls.

As the guys walked closer realization hit Lucas, "Shit." he stopped walking.

Jake turned around, "What's up man."

"That's Haley." he yelled pointing towards the girls.

Nathan looked at the girl then back at Lucas, "No way in hell is that Haley James. I mean she so doesn't look like...that." he points towards.

"Dude I think it's Haley." Mouth says seriously.

"Fuck, I just called Haley James hot." Nathan said almost in a pout.

Lucas smacked his brother on the back, "You and Haley have been fighting since pre-school. We all know you guys are hot for each other."

Nathan thought about it and smirked, "You're right. Me and her could have some really rough hot sex."

Lucas made a face like he was disgusted and Mouth and Jake just laughed, "Dude don't make me gag. You're my brother she is my best friend."

Nathan didn't get it, "So?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked away, "Good lord."

Mouth and Jake were still laughing. Jake smacked him on the back, "Don't worry man you'll get it some day."

The three caught up to Lucas and walked over to the girls.

* * *

The boys approched their table and Lucas is the first to speak, "Mind if we join you extremely fine ladies."

Brooke smirks, "I don't know? My boyfriend is on his way here, you think you can take him."

Lucas sits down by Brooke, "Please, I can kick anybody's ass." then they start to make out.

Mouth makes his way to Rachel and Jake makes his way to Peyton.

"Hey baby." Jake says to Peyton then gives her a kiss.

"Hey youself." she says giving him another kiss.

Nathan sits him and his hard on down beside Haley, "Hey."

"Hey." she says not even looking at him, still playing with a coaster on the table.

Nathan laughs, "I take it you're the reason we are out tonight."

Haley sends him a glare. Rachel laughs and says, "She fail her history exam and I mean she is tutor girl."

Nathan completely understands her problem, "I know how you feel. You being a genious is like me being great at basketball and I haven't been so great lately."

Haley gives him a little smile, "Yeah I guess. But can I ask you something," Haley was pissed and needed to vent and Nathan was perfect to yell at, "Did somebody put something in your drink or did Bevin find her way back to your bed because Nathan Scott isn't nice, Nathan Scott is a cocky jackass."

He rolled his eyes, "Bitch." he mumbled.

"Dumbass dickhead." she mumbled back.

A waitress walks over, "Can I get you guys anything."

Lucas, "I'll have a beer."

Brooke, "A beer and two shots of tequila."

Rachel, "Four shots of vodka and a Corona."

Mouth, "A beer."

Jake, "Beer."

Peyton, "Coroa."

Haley, "Four shots tequila and a Corona."

Nathan, "A Corona."

The waitress wrote down their requests, "I need to see everyone's ID's." and with that everyone pulled out their trusty fake ID's. "Great I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

Nathan turns to look at Haley, "You must really be upset."

"And you must be on drugs." she says dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what I'm just trying to be nice, but if you want to be a bitch fine! I can be an ass." he said pissed.

She sighed, "Sorry I'm just upset and-"

"Vunerable." he finishes.

Haley, "I guess you could say that."

Nathan, "Look I can tell you are really mad and upset and you just need a way to let it all go."

Haley just says, "You have no idea."

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Haley has had three beers and who knows how many shots. Nathan was working on his seventh beer and has had five shots. Haley is currently sitting on Nathan's lap and they are just laughing at random stuff. Then Flo Rida's Low started to play.

Haley jumps off his lap, "Okay you are so dancing with me."

"Haleyyyy, I can't dance." Nathan whined.

"I'll do all the work and you can just stand there and look pretty." she said offering her hand.

He grabbed it and they walked to the dance floor. Her back was pressed against his chest and she was grinding against him. They danced through three songs and people were starting to stop and watch them dance. Then the fast paced music stopped and a slow song started.

Haley turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck and said, "Still wanna dance."

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Of course I do." she laid her head on his chest.

After the slow song ended and a fast one started they still had there arms wrapped around each other Nathan whispered in her ear, "You wanna get out of here."

Haley noded, "Sure just let me grab another beer."

When she walked away he smacked her ass and winked at her. Then he followed her to get a beer.

They made there way to his car the drove to his appartment.


	3. Detour

Nathan is currently driving Haley to his appartment but he desides to take a little detour.

"Nathan what are we doing here I thought we were going to your place." Haley asked. Nathan smirked and got out of the car and went to open her door.

"We are. I just thought we would make a pit stop." he said helping her out of the car.

They walked passed Karen's Cafe and a lingerie store when Haley finally asked, "Where are we going."

They stopped in front of a tatoo place, "Here."

"Nathan, what are we doing at a tatoo parlor."

"We're getting tatoos. I'm mean this is propably the only time we will ever get along so I figure we get something to remember the occasion." he said confidently.

She looped arms with him, "I think you're right."

"Did Haley James just say I'm right. We definitely need to remember this night." he said leading them in.

"So what do you think I should get." she said picking up a book with some ideas looking at it briefly.

"What do you want to get?" he asked walking to the counter her following.

"I don't know." she said leaning against the counter.

"23" he said confidently.

"What?" she asked confused.

"23, right there." he said rubbing a spot above her ass.

"23, like your jersy number 23?" she said turning to face him.

"What better way to remember me than having my jersy number tatooed above your ass." he said in a cocky voice.

"Okay." she said with a smile turning away.

"So what do you think I should get?"

"Chinese symbol for bad boy on your shoulder."

"Maybe, I think I'll get a Chinese symbol but I'm not gonna tell you what it means." he said realizing he still had his hand on her lower back and he realized he kinda liked it there.

* * *

_After getting tatoos._

They walked out of the tatoo shop with his arm slung loosely around her shoulders.

"So any more games planned or can we get to the main event of the night." she asked mischievously.

"You still drunk enough to actually have sex with me?" he asked seriously.

"No. So you might wanna stop by a liquor store." she said with equal seriousness.

"I guess we'll be stopping then." he said laughing.

"Great." she said cheerfully.

* * *

Haley was helping Nathan carry the beer into his appartment.

"God I can't believe you bought three twelve packs of Corona all for me." she said laughing while setting the beer on the counter.

"Hey don't get too carried away I need some of that to." he said pulling her away from the beers and grabed two.

"Please. You're so horny right now you would fuck a fat chick." she said plopping down on the couch.

"Wow is it that obvious." he said handing her a beer.

She grabed the beer and laughed, "Yeah."

He sat down beside her, "So how drunk do you need to be?"

"Probably not very." she said leaning forward and kissing him hard. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.


	4. First Time

_Nathan sat down beside Haley, "So how drunk do you need to be?"_

_"Probably not very." Haley said leaning forward and kissing him hard. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

Their kiss was rough and wanting. Not breaking their kiss he arranged them where he was lying on his back with her on top of him between his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back and her hands gripping his shirt between their chests.

Their kisses had slowed down. He sucked on her bottom lip softly when he heard her moan he gently separated her lips with his tongue letting it explore her mouth and massage her tongue.

She broke the kiss and started kissing down his jaw and neck then stopped to suck at his Adam's apple. She heard him let out a low growl and felt his hand come under her dress to squeeze her ass she giggled softly against his neck. He started to kiss and suck her neck.

"Are we going to make out all night or are we going to the bedroom." she managed to moan out pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I'd prefer the bedroom if that's all right with you." he says with a suggesting smirk.

"Well then lets go." she says getting up the walking slowly toward his room.

He gets up and walks up beside her kissing her check and lacing their fingers together. He opens the door and lets her hand go letting her walk in first following closely behind her and closes the door once he is inside and leans back against it.

He watches her walk to the end of the bed then turns around to look at him.

"So..." she says with a slight smile talking a few slow steps towards him in a teasing way.

"So what do you feel like doing now that we're in here?" he asks leaning against the door more and crossing his arms across his chest a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Well we have several options." she says walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "We could make out some more, just go to sleep, or," she takes a step away from Nathan and turns around then moves her hair over her shoulder and looks back at Nathan, "You could help me take my dress off."

Nathan takes a slow step forward then runs his finger tips softly across the area of her back that is already exposed then slowly untied the strings that were holding her dress up then pushed the dress slowly down her body to the floor. She turned around and Nathan's breath caught seeing her standing there in only a pair of black lace underwear chewing on her bottom lip and blushing heavily.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Haley James." he says then takes her face between his palms and kisses her softy then quickly makes them more passionate.

Haley runs her hands over his rock hard abs pushing his shirt up then he backs up breaking the kiss and helps her take his shirt off. They quickly come back together fussing their lips. He slowly walked her backwards toward the bed.

When Haley felt the back of her legs come in contact with the bed she breaks the kiss and lets go of him and sits down on the bed. She looks up at him to see him staring intently at her. She softly smiles then bites her lip and looks back down. Haley undoes his belt and unzips his pants then pushes them down.

Nathan was slightly surprised by her actions but did nothing to stop her. He watched her move up the bed then lay down. She just smirks at him.

"So you gonna stand there all night or are you going to join me?" she questions in a sexy voice.

"Oh trust me, I'm not gonna leave you up their all by your self." Nathan says climbing on the bed then kissing his way up Haley's stomach tickling her sides gently making her giggle. He starts to tickle her more while kissing a path between her breasts.

"Nathan...Stop." she laughs out.

"Stop what, kissing or tickling?" he asks still tickling her.

"Tickling...Stop tickling." she manages to say.

"Fine." he says finally stoping with a smile on his face while looking up at her.

"Thank you." she says wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a huge smile.

He brings his lips down to meet hers then lets his hand explore her body while she runs her fingers through his thick black hair. When he finds the waist band of her underwear he slowly pulls them down and feels her kick them all the way off while she is slipping one of her small hands down into his boxers to stroke him. He pulls his boxers down and kicks them off.

He moves one of his hands between her legs then poked two fingers inside her.

"God you're wet Hales." he says setting a rhythm with his fingers and he starts to feel her meet his rhythm.

"Well you're hard." she lets out a long breath, "Nathan stop a second." she says almost breathless.

He stops then pulls back to look at her, "Haley what's wrong, if you want to stop it's not that big a deal."

She looks away and softly says, "I'm a virgin."

He almost chokes on his own spit not expecting to hear that, "What?" he coughs out.

She looks back up at him and the look she gives him makes him feel bad, really really bad, for herself. 'Maybe he is only a heartless sex addict.' she thought while he says nothing.

"I should leave." she says pushing him off afraid that he wouldn't want to sleep with a virgin. He grabs her around the waist then pulls her back down to sit on his lap.

"Haley don't be ashamed you're a virgin." he says soflty but sternly against her ear.

She closes her eyes and leans her head back against his shoulder. His hot breath on her neck driving her insane.

"I'm not, it's just...does that matter to you?" she says.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. But if you want to have sex then I'm not going to push you away because you're a virgin." he says softly into he ear.

She turns around in his arms kissing him the pushing him down to lay on the bed. Before he she can do much work on top he quickly flips them over so he is back on top but breaks the kiss to speak.

"Are you sure, cause there's no turning back now?" he asks rubing his tip teasingly at her opening causing her to inhale sharply.

"I'm sure." she says smiling and wrapping her legs around his waist in reassurance.

"It's gonna hurt a little at first but then it'll feel really good," he says watching her bite her plump bottom lip, "I promise you'll be fine." he says in a sweet reasuring voice. He watches her relax slightly beneath him then pushes inside of her fully in one thrust and feels her barrier break. She throws her head back and closes her eyes.

She loved the sensation of being so completly filled by Nathan. Although she would never actually admit this to him but somewhere deep inside she secretly wants him and hearing him be so caring and careful with her made her heart flutter.

Nathan starts kissing and sucking at her neck and starts a slow rhythm and hears her moan.

"Are you okay?" he mumbles into her neck.

"Never better." she says breathing heavily.

He brings his lips to meet hers as her starts to increase his speed pumping faster pushing deeper inside her. He feels Haley scrape her nails down his back.

"Nathan." she moans deeply into his mouth he pulls back to just watch her facial expressions as he pushes in and out.

"Yeah baby?" he says massaging one breast then giving the same treatment to the other. She opens her eyes and their eyes meet and she shudders closing her eyes again loving the feel of him inside her.

"God I never dreamed it would feel this good." she says thrusting her hips against his rapidly moving hips. Their lips conect in passion filled kisses, Nathan's hands roaming all over her body and Haley's hands held tight to his shoulders every once in a while wandering to feel his rippleing muscles.

Haley began to feel extreme sinsations and she arched her back moaning his name. Nathan quickly lowered his head and captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth and that was the final straw.

"Nathan." she screams throwing her head back feeling her orgasm wash over her body.

Nathan feels her quiver under him then pushes deep inside of her once more then he feels himself let go.

Haley feels his warm liquid fill her and realized they had not used protection but the thought soon left feeling Nathan continuing thrusting inside her. He soon collapsed on top of her.

They laid there a few minutes her arms and legs wrapped losely around his body, both of their breathing still incredibly heavy. Nathan became slightly woried he might smother her so against what his body wanted he slowly rolled off of her.

"Wow." she breathed out. She could not believe that she had just lost her virginity to Nathan Scott.

"Yeah," he said smiling like crazy, "Wow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later they were still awake but neither had said anything since their 'activity' was over.

Haley lay on her back looking up at the ceiling wondering, 'What the hell did I just do.' She was honestly scarred about how their 'realationship' would change. She didn't want to be close to another guy like she was with Damien, her last boy friend who broke up with her cause she wouldn't have sex with him. She had always had a crush on Nathan. He was every girls dream guy. He exceeded the tall, dark, and handsome standard, he was extremely fit and he had this sweet cocky charm. 'Oh god, it's official. I've fallen for a guy I hate.'

Nathan rolled over to see Haley looking up at the ceiling. He kinda felt bad for some reason, he wished Haley didn't hate him and he wished they hadn't fought all these years and now fighting was just how their realationship was. He liked Haley, alot. He just didn't know how she felt about him. They had just had sex and he wanted more, but did she? He wished he could just talk to her but Nathan wasn't really good when it came to talking to Haley.

Haley could feel Nathan staring at her. She glanced over at him and boy was she right, she just looked back up at the ceiling and he did the same.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are amazing in bed." Nathan says while thinking, 'Why the fuck did I just say that.'

"God Nathan!" she yelled getting out of bed. Nathan sat up and grabbed her wrist.

"Haley don't go, I'm sorry." he pleaded.

She turned around to face him, she had an amused smile on her face, "What was that you just said?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're gonna make me say it again aren't you."

"Say what again?" she said turning her whole body towards him.

"I'm sorry...I'm a jackass."

"Well I could have told you that last part." she said with a smile.

"I like your smile." he says softly.

She feels her face turn bright red, "I should probably get dressed." she got up and wrapped a thin blanket around her body.

"You can get a shirt or a pair shorts or something to put on." he says watching her turn around to face him.

"Actually I was going to get dressed and leave." Haley says looking down.

"Haley it's late. You can sleep in here with me or I'll sleep on the couch, but you're not driving at night." he says lying back down.

"Okay." she says softly nodding and finding her bra putting it on and going to his dresser to find some shorts. She found a pair of blue and yellow checked boxers. She slipped them on and got into bed.

"Those look good on you." Nathan says looking at her with a smirk.

"Night Nathan." she says her back facing him closing her eyes.

"What no good night kiss sweet heart." he says propping himself on his elbow.

She rolls over and looks at him, "No offence or any thing but how can you go from sweet to cocky in less than three seconds?"

"It's all part of my charm." he says lying on his back putting his arms behind his head.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm sure it is." she says rolling over her back facing him once more. She feels his warm lips place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Night Hales." she doesn't answer only smiles to herself.


	5. The Morning After

Haley woke up the next morning to the feel of Nathan's warm chest pressed against her back and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she could feel his warm even breath on her neck and couldn't help but smile a little.

She stared to wiggle out of Nathan's arms when she heard him groan and pull her back against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked groggily.

"I need some aspirin. I feel like I have a pregnant elephant standing on my head." she said trying to get out of bed again but he pulled her back down.

"Don't get up." Nathan pouted.

Haley laughed, "Aw poor baby."

She got out of bed and Nathan groaned, "Will you bring me some aspirin?"

She bent over towards him slowly, "Sure!" she yelled as loud as she could in his ear.

In an attempt to escape Haley's loud voice he accidentally rolled off the bed and to the floor with a loud thud and Haley started to laugh uncontrollably.

"God damn it." he cursed while getting up. He noticed her laughter, "So you think this is funny huh?"

"Oh hell yeah." she said calming her laughter. She watched Nathan grab a pillow.

"Well lets see how funny you think this is." he said walking towards her.

"What are you doing." she said backing up towards the open door.

"Payback." he said then ran towards her.

"I don't think so." she says running out the door and into the kitchen with him right behind her. She ran to one side of the kitchen island and he was on the other side.

"Oh I think so." he said flinging the pillow at her. She ducked then ran to the couch where he caught her and pinned her down.

"Nathan get off me." she said laughing.

He pinned both hands above her head easily with one hand. He leaned forward and her laughing stopped.

"No way." he whispered huskily in her ear. Then his unoccupied hand began tickling her waist.

"Please...Nathan...stop." she said breathlessly in her fits of laughter.

"Oh if I must." he said getting off her and turned around to walk back into the kitchen when Haley literally kicked his ass.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked while turning back around to face Haley who was still laying on the couch.

"For smacking my ass last night." she said getting up then as she walked past him she smacked his ass, "And that's cause I wanted too!" she said running to his room and locking the door.

She started looking around the room for her clothes. She had woken up that morning with a pair of Nathan's boxers and her strapless bra and that was still all she had on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Haley was getting dressed Nathan was thinking about the previous night. All the details flew through his head over and over. Then he realized something, he forgot a condom. Nathan didn't know if Haley had realized it or not. _'Should I tell Haley? What if she gets pregnant?' _Nathan didn't quite know what to do at the moment.

Haley finally walked out of Nathan's room about twenty minuets later fully dressed and showered. She walked in the kitchen and threw Nathan a t-shirt.

"I like this you know us joking around not fighting." he says taking a bite of cereal.

"Yeah me too." she says taking a seat beside him and taking a drink of his coffee, "So last night was a one time thing right?" Haley asked not looking at him.

"Yeah, unless you want to be my new bed buddy?" he says taking another bite of cereal.

"No thanks I'm fine without sex." she says.

"So then what was last night?" he asks.

"I was mad and upset." she says shrugging.

"So you just decided you wanted to loss your virginity to the one guy you hate the most?" he says sarcastically.

"I gotta go." she says getting up.

"Haley...I'm sorry I'm always saying the wrong thing to you. I always seem to make you upset and I know this is just another thing to add to that list but I need to ask you something." he says getting up from his seat.

"What is it?" she said impatiently.

"Are on birth control? Even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer." he says.

"No I am not on birth control. Up until last night I was a virgin who had never had any intention of having sex til I found somebody I really liked." she says.

"That's what I thought." he says walking back to his bowl of cereal.

"Why did you want to know?" she asks wanting to know why he cared.

"Just curious." he says shrugging it off.

"Okay well see you at school." she says turning to walk to the door.

"See ya." he said watching her open the door.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out. She walked over towards him and placed a soft kiss on his check.

"You know you're not as bad ass as you think you are?" she says taking a few steps away from him.

"Yeah I know that, just hoping you didn't." he said with a smile, she smiled back.

"I should really get going before people start thinking I've been kidnapped or something."

"Bye." he said walking her over to the door.

"You know we should hang out sometime." Haley says from outside his apartment.

"Sure." he says leaning against the door frame.

"Cool, bye." she says turning around leaving him watching her walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into her apartment practically glowing and goes to the kitchen where Rachel is sitting on the counter.

"Oh my god if I didn't know better, I would say somebody just had sex." Rachel says knowing the 'I just had sex glow' anywhere.

"Well good morning to you too." Haley says hopping on the counter beside Rachel.

"Where were you last night." Brooke asks when she walks in the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee.

"And this morning." Rachel asks wanting to know what she was pretty sure she had already figured out.

"I slept with Nathan." Haley blurts out.

"Oh this is too good to be true." Rachel shrieks clapping her hands and bouncing up and down on the counter.

"You mean you slept at Nathan's?" Brooke says leaning against the counter across from her two friends.

"No I mean I slept with Nathan." Haley says clearly.

"How was it." Rachel says now sitting indian style.

"Nathan Scott?" Brooke asks not believing what Haley is saying.

"Yeah." Haley says taking a deep breath.

"Haley talk to me." Rachel begs feeling left out.

Haley turns to Rachel, "Later." she says through clenched teeth.

"So you slept in the same bed with Nathan Scott?" Brooke says.

"No I mean I had sex with Nathan Scott!" Haley yells growing aggravated.

"You did what with who!?" Brooke shrieked.

"Oh look Mouth just text me he needs some help, Bye ladies" Rachel says making up her fake excuse to get away from what was about to happen.

"God when did bitch become a Brooke?" Haley says making her way to the living room.

"When did slut become a Haley!?" Brooke bites out following close behind her.

"Nathan is the first guy I have slept with and it's not like I'm going to start having sex with every guy I see." Haley says ploping down on the couch.

"Haley be carful you know Nathan and you've hated him for a long time. How could you have sex with him." Brooke asks.

"It's complicated." Haley says quietly.

"How is it complicated?" Brooke asks wanting to understand.

"Me and Nathan like to fight, I won't deny that. But when we are alone it just feels different even though we don't technically like each other. It's hard to explain." Haley says frustrated.

"Promise me you won't jump into anything." Brooke says in a worried voice.

"I promise I won't." Haley says.

"Okay so give me details." Brooke says in a excited voice turning fully towards her friend.

"Okay! So last night me and Nathan were laughing, drinking, joking around, you know goofing off. Then the song Low comes on and I had to dance. So we danced through a few fast songs then we slow danced. Then he asks if I want to go to his place and I say yes and guess where we stopped?"

"I don't know, McDonald's." Brooke says.

"No, a tattoo place." Haley says.

"No fucking way. You guys did not get tattoos." Brooke says.

"Yeah and he made this really sweet speech about how it would probably be the only night we would get along and we needed something to remember the occasion by."

"So what tattoos did you two get?" Brooke asks.

"I got his jersey number tattooed above my ass and he got a Chines symbol on his bicep. So after we got our tattoos we went to his apartment but not before stopping to get more beer that we ended up not needing. So when we get to his place I kissed him then we made out on the couch then moved things to his bedroom."

"Oh my god, Hales. Wait I have a question, was it rough or gentle?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke!" Haley shrieks.

"Come on, you can tell Brookie." Brooke says with a persuading voice.

"Well he was all sweet and gentle, he wasn't all cocky like he normally is, it was like we connected on some level. Oh, did I mention we were about to have sex then I tell him I'm a virgin, I have a freak out moment, then he comforts me."

"Aww." Brooke says.

"I know!" Haley shrieks.

"Well it looks like somebody made up." Rachel says walking into the living room.

"Yeah and I got all the details." Brooke says rubbing it in Rachel's face that she heard the dirty details first.

"Oh my god, fill me in Hales." Rachel squels taking a seat beside Haley.

Haley once again begins to tell the previous nights events, "Okay so..."


End file.
